<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't You Know Cats Are Mammals?! by ezratherobat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531387">Don't You Know Cats Are Mammals?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat'>ezratherobat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Genital Change (Penis to Vagina), Kinda, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Rape/Non-con Elements, Terato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezratherobat/pseuds/ezratherobat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The spoiled and pampered prince of the cat demon tribe is banished following the death of his brother and told he must kill the terrifying dragon at the top of the mountain. Only before he can do anything he is taken by the dragon, made his bride, and is forced to carry his eggs. Doesn’t the dragon know cats are mammals?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Garin’s ashes had not even been removed from the pyre yet when Zi received a harsh kick in his side, sending him sprawling and shocking the tears of grief out of his eyes. Zi looked up at his father standing over him, fangs bared, tear tracks dried already. “You,” his voice shook, with grief or rage Zi couldn’t tell. “I will never acknowledge you as my heir!” Zi didn’t have time to react before claws raked across his face, carving thin but deep lines and slicing his right eye. “You weak, useless idiot!” Zi threw his front paws up to protect his face. “You spineless, spoiled-!”</p><p>“My King!” A voice cried out, protecting Zi as she always did.</p><p>“Mom!” Zi called, clutching the shoulders of the woman that crouched in front of him with her arms spread wide.</p><p>“My King please have mercy on your son!” Zi’s mother threw herself forward, pressing her forehead to the ground.</p><p>“I’ve shown him enough mercy to allow him to live uselessly in comfort until now.” Zi’s father gestured for his sword.</p><p>Feeling his fur stick up along his back, Zi desperately shouted, “Give me a chance to prove myself!” Zi scrambled to get beside his mother, slamming his already bloody face into the dirt, taking on his most human form. Zi flinched as his father stabbed his sword into the ground close enough to his head to slice his ear. Zi could feel dirt getting into the wounds on his face, making the  pain worse with each passing moment but he didn’t dare lift his head.</p><p>“Fine, you want to prove your worth? Make up for every resource wasted on you since you were born? Make up for <em>your brother’s sacrifice</em>? Then go up the mountain, kill the dragon and take back the Sacred Bow.”</p><p>Before the words could settle into Zi’s brain, his mother rose from her prostrated position and shuffled forward on her knees, having taken her mostly human form, her tail low and ears flattened. She clutched at the legs of the King of Cats, “My King! That is a death sentence,” her voice climbed into hysterics.</p><p>He kicked her aside, “It’s that or I kill him right now.”</p><p>“I’ll do it!” Zi announced with panic and desperation and not a thread of confidence, raising his head.</p><p>The King pulled the sword out of the ground and pointed at Zi’s nose, “Leave now and don’t come back without the Bow.”</p><p>“Can I, uh, have a weapon?” The King’s eyes narrowed and Zi didn’t speak another word, instead shifting into his full cat form, kicking off his clothes, and running off into the woods.</p><p>*</p><p>Zi headed for the dragon’s mountain. He kneeled at a stream at the base of the mountain, washing the blood and dirt off his face. As the panic subsided the pain got worse and Zi found he couldn’t see out of his right eye. Zi sighed at his reflection in the stream. His human form’s skin was pale, he’d never spent much time outside in the world before, “What the fuck am I supposed to do? I’m not even a warrior and you want me to kill the dragon? Fuck off!” Zi spat into the river and pointed his middle finger back at the direction he came. “I should just go to the dogs. They’d probably let mom and I live if I helped them.”</p><p>Zi got up from his knees and took a step in the vague direction of the dog tribe, but before he could get far at all he was surrounded by the smell of smoke and citrus and he lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With a soft groan, Zi rolled onto his stomach. He sunk slightly into the soft mattress, his heart at ease. He was home. It was just a nightmare. Garin’s death. His banishment. It was just a bad dream. Then Zi shifted, the bare skin of his human form legs rubbing against fur rather than satin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zi’s eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up, already taking on his cat form, the fur sticking up along his back. And now he stared eye to eye with the dragon. The dragon’s black scales shimmered with a rainbow of color as the sunlight streaming in through the windows hit him. His head was as big as Zi’s entire body and most of the rest of the dragon’s body laid beyond a wide doorway. The dragon exhaled a plume of smoke that filled Zi’s lungs and forced him to cough. Zi backed up, shedding his fur to cower before the dragon in his weak human form, his tail between his legs and his ears flat against his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to Zi’s surprise the dragon began to shift as well. Scales melted away, mass dissolved into smoke, and soon the dragon was just a pale, naked man with long, straight black hair and scarlet eyes that seemed to glow. He slowly got to his feet, leathery wings that remained even in his human form, like a cat’s ears or tail, stretching out behind him. Strands of his hair messily clung to the curled horns that protruded from his temples. The dragon smiled at Zi in a way that could not be described as friendly </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> unfriendly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zi swallowed, desperately trying to wet his dry throat, “Uh, dragon, sir, Your Almighty...ness...” Zi pressed his forehead into the bed, prostrating before the dragon, ignoring the fur blanket tickling his nose. “I deeply apologize for trespassing in your territory, please spare my life!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think if I were going to kill you I would have done so already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zi looked up, exclaiming with a soft, “ah!” when he saw that the dragon was slowly coming closer. The dragon crawled onto the large bed and towards Zi, the scattered scales still on his body catching the light and throwing it into Zi’s eyes. Zi squinted and started to scoot backwards only to be stopped by the dragon’s hand on his bare thigh, claws digging in. “I do want to know why you were in my territory, little kitten?” The dragon’s eyes narrowed and a chill ran up Zi’s spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- I didn’t mean to, honest!” Zi’s voice cracked as he stammered, “I was just running without paying attention to what direction I was going!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon hummed in the back of his throat, a low sound, almost like a growl. He took a tress of Zi’s long, wild, black hair between two fingers, his eyes widening and then narrowing again as his lips curled up into his ambiguous smile. As the dragon leaned closer and twirled his hair around a finger, Zi tensed and tried to keep from flinching away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you running though?” The dragon asked lazily, still playing with the piece of Zi’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was banished...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon let go of the tress of Zi’s hair only to start petting his head and running his fingers down through his hair, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zi kept his chin tilted down but watched the dragon’s expressions through his lashes, “My older brother died protecting me and my father blames me for his death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pity filled the dragon’s eyes, “You poor little kitten.Your family threw you away when they should’ve held you close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dragon wrapped his arms around Zi’s neck, crushing him against his warm, hard chest, “But not to worry! I shall be your family now!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'M SO SORRY. I promised this chapter to come out like months ago but I got injured in a car accident (not super bad just couldn't use my right hand for a while). Hopefully y'all like it. It's also not as long as originally planned but I wanted it finished to I could also work on updates for my other works that have also been put on hold.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>